transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wreck-Gar (TF2017)
Wreck-Gar from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Wreck-Gar is a product of his environment. Unfortunately, this environment is the Planet of Junkion, a distant world of trash which is bombarded by old Earth television broadcasts. Not only is Wreck-Gar's mismatched body collected from the detritus around him, but his mind is an equally mismatched hodgepodge of Earthling pop culture. These humans' cheesy slogans and sales pitches from decades past form the patchwork of Wreck-Gar's scatterbrained personality. It is with this demeanor that Wreck-Gar leads the Junkions, a tribe (or possibly race) of junk-robot Transformers who inhabit his world. Despite the pop culture of his race being derived from strangers light years away, Wreck-Gar can be strongly xenophobic towards intruders. Thankfully, this attitude is easily broken, and once he befriends you, he will be a selfless ally. He oversees his people's daily activities of "sorting" through their planet's collection of scrap, though what basis they use to sort the material has yet to be identified. In battle, Wreck-Gar is easy to knock down, but near-impossible to keep down, thanks to the unique physiology of the Junkions. He tends to lose pieces easily when he takes damage, but he can repair that damage with lightning speed, and it's possible that even if he's reduced to a pile of parts it's only a short time before he's back on his feet again swinging his axe. This rapid-healing ability reaches almost instantaneous speed on his home planet of Junk, or anywhere he can get his hands on scrap metal. Wreck-Gar wields, in addition to his energy axe, a decelerator laser that can bring the cerebral activity of its victim to a lumbering halt. Steadfast and dependable, powerful and unexpectedly wise, Wreck-Gar reveals himself to be much more than the sum of his parts. History Wreck-Gar is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 After the destruction of Unicron, Wreck-Gar remained on Cybertron for a time and helped the Autobots regain control of the planet while attempting to fend off Decepticon attacks under the new command of Shockwave. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| When Rodimus Prime planned a time travel adventure to end the threat posed by former Decepticon commander, Galvatron, Wreck-Gar decided to come along and leapt into the time-jump effect at the last second, causing his landing vector to be significantly displaced away from his fellow travelers. |Burning Sky| Stumbling across the deactivated body of Bumblebee by chance, Wreck-Gar put his considerable mechanical talents to work and rebuilt the scrapped Autobot into a new form as Goldbug. The two then joined Wreck-Gar's allies and the present-day Ultra Magnus in an attempt to stop Galvatron's schemes. |Hunters| Wreck-Gar managed to get a hold of Galvatron's time jump trigger device, and planned to jury rig the device to send all the time travelers permanently back to 2006. His recalibrations failed, though, and the Autobots returned to the future while Galvatron remained in the past. |Fire on High| |Vicious Cirlce| Still, Wreck-Gar had proven himself a worthy ally, and Rodimus gave him an official escort back to the planet of Junk and his people. Upon arriving home, however, Wreck-Gar stumbled into a plot by the Dark God himself, Unicron, to co-opt the planet Junk as a new body. It seems Unicron's head had blown free when his original body was destroyed by the Matrix and had drifted into range of the planetoid. Unicron's vast mental powers had enabled him to enslave the entire Junkion people, and Wreck-Gar was forced to "cancel" one of his fellow Junkions while making his escape, an act for which he swore Unicron would pay dearly. After escaping Death's Head, another of Unicron's mind-pawns, Wreck-Gar gathered a large quantity of explosives directly underneath Unicron's head and set them to blow. He managed to destroy what was left of Unicron's body just as Rodimus Prime contained the Chaos-Bringer's living essence within the confines of the Matrix, ending his threat for the moment. |The Legacy of Unicron| Sometime later, by sheer cosmic chance, Wreck-Gar came into possession of a Quintesson Journal, a message canister containing details of their plans to leave the dying planet Quintessa and colonize other mechanical worlds, including Cybertron. When he attempted to bring this information to Rodimus Prime and the Autobots, Wreck-Gar was intercepted en route by the Quintessons and taken captive. |Space Pirates| They tried to torture the location of the canister out of him, but all they got was total nonsense. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Managing to escape, Wreck-Gar hooked up with an Autobot spy named Wheelie, and the two of them blasted off from Quintessa. After eluding his pursuers, Wreck-Gar met up with some of his fellow Junkions and rigged the message canister so that its contents were broadcast across the universe. Instantly, all the potential colony worlds were alerted and forewarned of the possibility of a Quintesson invasion, and overnight the Quintessons became one of the most hated and hunted races in all the galaxies, throwing all their future plans into turmoil. |Space Pirates| And now, here is the story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. Wreck-Gar and his lady were interrupted in their television watching by a Sharkticon attack. Wreck-Gar rallied his fellow Junkions to repel the invaders. He didn't know that the Sharkticons were sent by the Quintessons to look for their data canisters which, during the fight, was hopelessly lost amongst all the junk. The Quintessons then initiated a new plan which involved beaming a hypnotic signal through the Junkions' televisions. The signal made the Junkions extremely hostile to any foreigners as well as compelling them to meticulously organize their junk. In this way the Junkions would find the data canister for the Quintessons. In an encounter with the Aerialbots, the hypnotic signal was momentarily altered to compel Wreck-Gar to bounce the signal throughout the galaxy, causing television watchers everywhere to attack their neighbors and travel to Junkion. The Autobots also arrived and successfully disrupted the hypnosis signal. Once freed, Wreck-Gar and his Junkions joined the Autobots in driving the Decepticons off the planet. Rodimus Prime questioned Wreck-Gar about what had transpired, but the Junkion leader was just as much in the dark about the whole affair as he was. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Eric Artle reprises his role as Wreck-Gar. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Junkions Category:Autobot Supporters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters